fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Sterlion
Jessica Sterlion, once a student at a Mildian Academy in the Early X300s, is now one of Fairy Tail's strongest members. She was, and still remains a close friend of Zeref Dragneel. Five years after she was killed by the Contradictory Curse, Zeref revived her as one of his demons, the Demon of Assassination. |kanji = (Searching, If you help me find it, that'd be awesome!)|rōmaji = (Searching, If you help me find it, that'd be awesome!)|name = Jessica Sterlion|race = Demon (Etherious)|gender = Female|age = 424|hair = light brown|eyes = Blue (Black when in demon/Etherious)|birthday = April 10, X367|affiliation = Fairy Tail|mark location = Purple, upper left arm|occupation = Guild mage|previous occupation = Student, assassin|team = None|partner = Zeref|previous partner = Flare|base of operations = Fairy Tail guild hall (second reconstruction)|status = Active|relatives = Unknown|magic = Void Make, Death's Desire|weapons = Void Make weapons}} Appearance Jessica has long, light brown hair, which reaches far below her waist. A few strands of hair fall in front of her face and down to her moderately sized breasts. She has blue eyes which turn black in her demon and Etherious form. Her tanned skin is covered by a tight, purple tank or halter top, which often shows her midriff. She can sometimes be seen wearing brown gloves that reach her elbows, or a black jacket or hooded cloak. Her black shorts leave little to the imagination, however, the rest of her legs are covered by long purple leggings. On her feet she wears brown laced boots with heels about an inch tall. In her demon form, Jessica takes on a more sinister appearance. Her eyes turn black, as does some of her hair. Her hands turn into claws, and her teeth become sharper. She gains light tan horns and bat-like wings. Her Etherious form is not too different that her normal demon form, though her color scheme becomes less brown and more purple. The obsidian-like material that forms her claws reaches up to her elbows and shoulders, and some guards her chest and pelvis area like armor. Her wings and horns turn black, as does the rest of her hair. Her eyes become completely black, with no pupils or iris as a majority of the skin on her face turns a dark shade of purple. Personality Jessica Sterlion's personality varies from "generation" to "generation." In Gen 1, during her time at the Mildian Academy, she was fairly friendly to others, but showed little interest in long term commitment. However, when it came to Zeref, she cared about him greatly, and often hung around him, even as he worked on his forbidden projects. The two had met when they were about ten, and had been friends ever since. She talked and laughed with him, but as time went on, they began to drift apart. By the time they were seventeen, they barely interacted with one another, leading to the distrust that caused Jessica to relay her worries about Zeref's studies to the professors. After Zeref resurrected her, in Gen 2, Jessica's character became much more serious. She was fully aware of her friend's crimes and blamed herself for not stopping him when she could, causing depression. She also became colder, and the reason was clear: Zeref made a fatal error in Jessica's resurrection. He meant to revive her as the innocent girl he'd loved in the Academy. However, he somehow made the mistake of altering her personality and power. Her voice lacked emotion and affection when dealing with those unknown to her. She no longer seemed to care whose lives she took, and would plow straight through an entire guild if it meant getting what she wanted. Thus, she became the Assassination Demon of the Books of Zeref. Later in her life, Jessica lost her memory thanks to Zeref. Her personality then reverts to that of when she schooled in Mildia. During the battle against Tartaros, however, Zeref gives her memory back, turning her into the grim young woman she once was. Jessica often appears to have a split personality of sorts. Sometimes she's cheerful and humorous, but other times she is completely mirrored: When faced with enemies or people she feels has wronged, she while kill them without a second thought. When this happens, her eyes go black and instead of being a sweet girl, she turns into a menacing, deadly demon. However, and the nature of Fairy Tail begins to grow on her, she becomes softer and less dark. Her idea of mercy was once putting people out of their misery, in the least painful way possible. For example, during the incident involving the dark guild and Sabertooth in X789, she allows her victim a small bit of comfort when she words the choice she presents him as follows: Would you rather rot in a jail cell or die now, quickly and painlessly?" The man chooses the latter, and she responses the moment he closes his mouth by immediately beheading him. It is shown that Jessica is not entirely heartless. She has a sense of humor, and often uses it to tease Zeref or her friends in Fairy Tail. She also cares deeply for her friends, and is willing to do whatever it takes to protect them. As for Zeref, her affection of him runs far deeper than friendship. Though it has never been official, she wishes to one day live with him in happiness like they did when they were younger. To do this, she must break the Contradictory Curse, something she has been striving to do since she ran away from him after her revival. Abilities and Curses Curse Power: Death's Desire: Jessica's signature Curse. It is unknown how or where she learned to use it, but as of X391 (The year the Dragon Civil War broke) she had mastered it. The Curse is designed to kill her target, violating Fairy Tail's unwritten policy of "no killing." * Death Demon's Scream: A breath attack reminiscent of Dragon Roars and God Bellows. Sends out a purple blast of energy from Jessica's facial area that causes immense damage to her target(s). * Death's Desire: Purgatory: This causes mental and physical suffering to the target. The initial blast is a dark purple hue, as are the rest of her curses, and fired from Jessica's hands, which she sweeps up in a T formation, and brings them together in front of her chest as she casts. * Death's Desire: Elimination: When Jessica holds her hand up and points at her target with her index and middle finger, she casts this Curse that often kills her victim with one attack. It opens a black vortex that sucks the target into oblivion, with an affect and appearance similar to Zero and Macbeth's Genesis Zero. When she cast it as Fumei, out of instinct, she had little control over it and passed out. Meanwhile, the vortex sucked up half of the wyvern she was attacking, and left the rest of its body scattered on the ground nearby in bloody pieces. * Death's Desire: Extreme Pain: A Curse that, when cast with two spheres of power in either hand, leaves it's victim to wallow in excruciating pain. It acts as a poison with no antidote but time, as it fades after a few minutes. * Death's Desire: Restraint: Jessica casts this Curse with a light motion of her hand, which is shaped into the same form as Elimination. It summons several (4-6) black, skeletal hands from the void (presumable the same emptiness she utilizes in Elimination). She silently commands them to grab hold of her target(s), and they prove to have a firm grip, and are quite hard to break. Void Make: A type of Molding Magic. It appears to be much the same as Gray's Ice Make Magic, though it is slightly different. Instead of using ice, Jessica uses the magic particles in the air around her (ethernano) to form weapons. The blades and staves she forms take on a purple color. Common uses for this magic include swords, daggers, staves, axes, hammers, bows, shields, and barriers. The latter two are used for the defense of either Jessica herself, or fired as projectiles to land in front of an ally and protect him or her. Demon and Etherious Form: Jessica's human form is not her true appearance, though it is what she usually appears as. If not she is either in her demon or Etherious form. Both strengthen her attacks, and in her Etherious form, black metal-like material covers a moderate amount of her body, including her hands. This allows her to deliver concussive shots by engaging her opponent in mortal combat. Flight: When in demon form, Jessica gains wings like those of a bat, giving her the ability to fly. She can also utilize these in human form. Enhanced Perception: Jessica can sense the presence and possible abnormality of magic or curse power. She can also sense nearby movement. It is unknown how this is done, for she doesn't have and enhanced sense of smell, hearing, or sight. It can only be described as a sort of "sixth sense." Demon intuition, if you will. Immense Strength: She is strong enough to lift approximately five times her weight. Enhanced Speed: A swift runner and excellent at dodging attacks. This speed is also used when flying. Enhanced Durability: Tough as nails. Obsidian nails. Mortal combat skills Strong swordsmanship: An equal match to Erza Scarlet. History and Synopsis Generation 1 When she was about four years old, Jessica and her family were sailing aboard a ship in the sea east of Mildia. A storm hit, wreaking the ship and leaving its passengers in the ocean to drown. Jessica was supposedly the soul survivor. Her body was found on the coast of Mildia. She was taken to the Mildian Academy, for the closest hospital was to far away. A mage in the academy healed her. No one recognized her, and so she stayed there for many years. However, after about three years, several people, the Sterlions, found her. The professors begged them to let her stay, and in the end, she did. When Jessica was ten, she met a young boy her age name Zeref Dragneel. They quickly became friends, and shared their stories and worked together. However, as the years when by, Zeref became more preoccupied with his studies and rarely talked to her. One day, when the two were seventeen years old, Jessica reported Zeref's creation and continuation of the Eclipse project to one of her professors. A day later, Zeref was expelled from the academy. In that instant, he was also given the Contradictory Curse. With it, he killed everyone in the academy, including Jessica. Generation 2 X300s Five years after her initial death, Zeref resurrected Jessica as the Assassination Demon. He hid his curse from her, and for about a month, they lived together, though they weren't happy. Jessica knew Zeref has hiding something from her. He told her that someone stole Natsu's body, and the misfits (His Etherious demons) that lived in the cave were going to help him retrieve it. She didn't fall for the bluff and later confronted him again. This time, he told her the truth, causing her to run away in search of a cure. During the time of the Dragon Civil War, Jessica took the side of the humans and killed four dragons with her demon power. However, the fifth fight ended in a stalemate: She ran into Acnologia (By this time he'd undergone Dragonification) and fought him. The two were evenly match, but in the end, the dragon slayer retreated, leaving Jessica to tend to her wounds. Around this time, she'd started writing about her adventures in a journal. X600s Many years later, Jessica heard the rumor of a new guild being created in Magnolia, Fairy Tail. She visited and sensed dark magic reminiscent of Zeref's emitting from Mavis, the guild's founding master. She then encountered Zeref himself, who told her that he'd taught Mavis her magic. Thus, Jessica decided that she would look out for Fairy Tail, though she refused to join the guild itself. Instead, she joined the newly formed Phantom Lord, for she'd heard that the master was a sworn enemy of Mavis. She hoped to infiltrate the guild should anything that involved harming Fairy Tail come up. Shortly after the Second Trade War, Master Geoffrey ordered Jessica to assassinate Mavis Vermillion. She refused and instead killed him on the spot, and erased her guild mark. One day, Jessica was wandering the forest, not far from Magnolia, when she sensed a great amount of dark magic. She followed its presence until she found Zeref crying over the body of Mavis. He told her that he was pure evil, and sacrificed the life of someone he loved for a single moment of happiness. Many tears wear shed before Jessica finally convinced him to return her to Fairy Tail, while on the inside she was jealous and maybe even heartbroken over the fact the Zeref's first kiss was shared with another. X770s In X775, Jessica was found by Tartaros. Mard Geer told her that he wanted her to become one of the Nine Demon Gates. She refused, knowing Tartaros's true purpose. Mard Geer then revealed that he'd been present when Zeref told Jessica why he'd created the Etherious, and that if hadn't been for her humanity, he'd never learned the truth of his existence. After a one-sided battle between Jessica and the Nine Demons, Mard Geer gave up on her and left with the others, but not before he gave her the name "Khayin," meaning "traitor." Soon after her encounter with Tartaros, Jessica was found by several members of the Death's Head Caucus. Tartaros had easily beaten her, and left her in a weakened state, so she was unable to fight back, and was quickly knocked unconscious. She was brought to the guild hall and forced to become a member, for the master knew of her connection to Fairy Tail, and threatened to destroy the guild and everyone in it should she try to back out. Upon being asked why he wanted her in the guild, the master claimed he wanted to have her power at his disposal, and then one day be able to control her power himself, sucking it out of her body and into his. She made him promise to release her in two years, and he agreed, thinking he would have her power harnessed by then. He was unsuccessful, and Jessica left unchanged. During her time at Death's Head Caucus, Jessica took only two jobs. One asked for the death of Eisenwald's master, which she completed, along with killing nearly every member who was present. The second client wanted her to kill an ambassador from Mildia and the general of Fiore's army, a job she completed as effortlessly as the first. However, unlike the previous job, her only victims were those requested, as she did not want to cause a complete massacre in Mercurious. After she left Death's Head Caucus, Jessica traveld back to Magnolia to check on Fairy Tail. It was the year X777 when she ran into Natsu there. She quickly recognized his name, and her suspicions of him being Zeref's brother were confirmed when he told her his last name was "Dragneel." Later, she met with the dark wizard, and they engaged in small talk before he left for Alvarez in fear of losing control of Contradiction. X780s Jessica visited Lamia Scale during the infamous S-Class Promotion Trial of X784. After Mavis saved the Tenrou team with Fairy Sphere, she flew to the former location of the island and found Zeref aboard the wreak of Grimoire Heart's airship. She scolded him for letting Acnolgia to that to the guild's strongest, but he brushed it off like it was nothing at all. She realized that the era had ended and slowly lost hope in curing Zeref's curse. Several years past with little significance. As Sabertooth climbed the rankings, Jessica became curious and joined the guild. To do so, she took an entrance "exam": a fight between her, and Sabertooth's strongest, Minerva. She won, causing her opponent to become agitated. After a couple days, Jessica took a job requesting that someone take out a dark guild. She did so with little remorse, but unbeknownst to her, the Twin Dragons, Sting and Rogue, witnessed the entire battle. They watched as she ruthlessly killed wizard after wizard. When it came to the master, she asked what he wanted: To rot in a jail cell or to die quickly and painlessly. He chose the latter, and she fulfilled his wish by beheading him. When Jessica returned to Sabertooth, Minerva expelled her for murder. Later, Jessica joined Raven Tail. She stayed for several years, and was praised by Ivan for being one of his strongest wizards. Then, during the X791 Grand Magic Games, she abandoned the guild and watched in satisfaction as the Ivan and his team were taken away. She then watched the majority of the rest of the games, skipping a day or two. X790s When Eclipse was opened, Jessica fought Motherglare's hatchlings in Crocus. Zeref assisted her, recklessly. However, he lost control of the curse and killed her. If it hadn't been for Ultear's sacrifice, she wouldn't have lived. When the pair saw the vision of Jessica dying, Zeref left so he wouldn't lose control. After the games, Jessica overheard the conversation between Doranbolt, Jellal, and Meredy. She decided to go to Fairy Tail and warn them of Tartaros's incoming attack. However, when she got to Magnolia, Zeref found her, and, in desperation, wiped her memory. Generation 3 Jessica, under the affects of magically-caused amnesia, went to Fairy Tail and was accepted as a member when Makarov sensed the great power within her. She was given the name "Fumei," in reference to her mysterious past. One day, Erza told her about Zeref's Demons, peaking Fumei's interest. She began researching the topic, leading her to the Magic Library. She journeyed there, but did not find the answers she was looking for. When she returned to Magnolia, she found the town in ruins, and the guild nothing more than a crater. Zeref then gave Fumei her memory back, telling her that she would need it in order to fight Tartaros and help her friends. She changed back to Jessica, completely aware of her identity and power. The first fight she engaged in was with Mard Geer. She butted in between him and the Twin Dragons. All three instantly recognized her: Sting and Rogue knew her as Anita, for that was the name she gave when joining Sabertooth several years prior, and Mard Geer knew her as Khayin, the name that branded her as a traitor. Jessica then proceeded to assist Erza in taking Minerva to the control room. They, along with the exceeds, wandered __NOEDITSECTION__